War again?
by Lady of the Shadows
Summary: Kel goes to visit Neal and Yuki about two years after Lady Knight takes place. Then war breaks out and Kel is the one who needs to go to fight and stop the madness. *Chapter 12 is up*! **Complete**
1. Kel goes to Queenscove

This is my first fanfic.. so please r/r.  Please if you have any criticism for my story feel free to tell me.  Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce

            She stared at Blayce.  "Didn't I kill you?"  She inquired, very confused.  She had killed Blayce a year ago.  He just looked at her and smiled.  Blayce drew his sword, and, before she could react, stabbed her through the stomach.

             Kel woke up, gasping.  She had been having these dreams since she had killed Blayce.  Kel wondered why she kept dreaming about him. Was she scared he would come back?  Did she only think she killed him? After a few minutes of questioning herself, Kel's stomach still hurt.  She reached down to feel her stomach to check for blood, but a small chirp stopped her.  She looked down.  Nari was perched on her stomach, her talons covered in Kel's blood.  * I must been shouting again. *  "I'm up now okay?" Kel said, not too pleased to being woken up that way.  Nari cocked her head to the side as if to say "_and you thought I didn't know that?"_

            She looked around the room.  Kel was back at her own fief, Mindelan. Taking her glaive down from the wall and did a few patterns, swinging the glaive wildly about the room, as was her usual morning routine.  Kel changed out of her sweaty practice clothes and quietly crept downstairs, so she wouldn't awaken anyone else.  As she entered the dining room, so she could eat and then go for a ride, Kel saw her mother, Ilane, sitting at the table.

"Kel, you have a letter.  It was delivered earlier this morning.  It's from Neal and Yuki." Kel silently opened the letter and whooped with joy.

            "Yuki's due in two weeks! They've invited me to stay with them until the baby is born."  Kel looked up into her mother's solemn face.  "Can I go?"

"You're a grown woman, and a knight of Tortall.  You don't need to ask me if you can go." Ilane said to her overjoyed daughter.

"Thank you mother.  I will send news when the child comes.  I'll see you in a few weeks." But if she had seen the look on Ilane's face, she might have thought otherwise.

Kel packed as quickly as possible and ran out the door to the stables.  She saddled Peachblossom and rode to Queenscove.

A few days later, Kel arrived at Queenscove.  Neal and Yuki came walking out.  Neal was supporting Yuki, who was almost waddling, because of her heavy burden.  Kel sprinted up to them and hugged both tightly.  Neal sarcastically drawled, " Took you long enough Mindelan."

Kel replied to her friend, "I would have been here quicker if you weren't such a meathead."  Neal opened his mouth as if to protest, but Yuki cut in.

"Oh stop it you two.  You're already leaving me out."  Kel looked at Yuki and smiled.

Kel replied, "Yuki, we'd never leave you out. Neal likes you too much." They all laughed and Kel brought her clothes to her room.

Later on in the evening, Kel, Yuki, and Neal sat around the fire.  Kel caught up with them, because she hadn't seen them in about four months.  Halfway through her visit, a week before Yuki was due, a messenger came.

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove, I have a message from the King."

Please review!!


	2. Who?

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

Neal walked towards the messenger.  "Please give me my message," He said coldly.  The messenger handed Neal the message with a shaking hand.  Neal opened it and read aloud:

Sir Nealan of Queenscove 

**You are to meet us at the palace in three days.  Bring your Armour and weapons.  We are at war with Scanra again.  Come with greatest speed**

**King Jonathan**

Kel looked at Neal.  His face had lost color and was now completely white.  She looked to Yuki.  Yuki was just as pale as Neal.  Yuki looked down and put her hand tenderly on her stomach * I can't let Neal leave Yuki.  I will send a message to the king offering my services instead of Neal's. *

Neal shouted, "Gods curse it.  My wife about to give birth to our first and he wants me to go fight in the army!!"

"Neal.." Keladry started surprised at this outrage.

"Don't" Neal sourly replied and he embraced Yuki who was now sobbing hysterically.  

"Neal, listen to me!" Kel said with a little too much force.  "I will send a message to King Jon offering my services so that you can stay here with Yuki."  Neal looked up very hopeful.

"Kel, you would do that for me?  You would sacrifice yourself to war for me?"

"Of course I would, Meathead, for you and Yuki both.  What else are friends for?"

Neal looked at Kel, tears forming in his eyes, "Thank you, Kel. You don't know how much this means to me.  To us.  Thank you.  If you get yourself killed, I will blame myself"

Kel, holding back tears with her most Yamani Lump expression, "Who's going to remind you to eat your vegetables?"

Kel went to her rooms and wrote a letter to the king.  She sent it with Nari (a/n: Nari did travel with Kel I just forgot to mention it.  Jump did too), because she would be quicker than the messenger that had delivered Neal's letter

Later that day, Kel received a message from the king that was attached to Nari's leg.

Sir Keladry of Mindelan 

**I accept your offer of your services.  Nealan is free to stay with his wife.**

            Kel yelled, "Neal, you can stay! You can stay!"  She then noticed there was more to the letter.  ****

**You must find a healer, for we will need one when the war starts.**

            Kel flopped down to the ground as Neal ran up to her.  He noticed her grim expression and suddenly became depressed.  "What is it?" He asked

            "I need to find a healer." Kel replied glumly

            "I'm right here…" Neal started

            "NO!! I need to find a healer to bring with to the king for war."

            "Oh…" Neal said downheartedly.  "I guess I better start packing."

"No you will NOT, Neal!" Kel replied, rather strongly.  "I will find a healer and I will go to war.  You will stay here."

            Kel packed her things, gathered her weapons and saddled Peachblossom. She called for Nari and Jump and sadly said goodbye to Yuki and Neal, wishing them luck with their baby.  Kel rode away, at a slow pace.  Peachblossom's hooves going clip, clop, clip, clop.  

            Kel Nari and Jump traveled until sunset.  They finally reached an inn.  It was called _The Wooden Swan_.  Kel entered the Building.  

            "Hello! I am Talan, the innkeeper.  Would you like a room?"  Talan, the innkeeper, said cheerfully.

            "Yes, please.  I am Sir Keladry."  Kel replied showing no emotion in her voice.

            "It's a pleasure to have you Lady Knight." Talan replied

            "Thank you." Kel said after she received her room key.

            Kel walked into the common room.  There she saw a familiar face.  Blayce was standing there, in front of her with a sword.  It was pointed at her.  

I have more chapters written, but before I get into writing more, I want to know if all you people like it (or at least some) so please review and I will type more.


	3. BLAYCE!

Disclaimer:  All characters belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Deylnar.  He is mine!!! * grins evilly *

Kel drew her sword and charged.  As she ran forward, she felt a hard punch to her stomach. She fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.  Kel hit the floor and her vision went black.  

"Do you think she's okay?" an unfamiliar voice said in the background.

"I'm awake now." Kel said, her lips dry.  Someone handed her a drink.  "Thank yo-" but stopped as she looked up.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD."

"What do you mean?" Blayce asked curiously.

"I killed you two years ago.  I watched you die," Kel replied, very agitated.

"Ah. That would make you Lady Keladry, doesn't it."  Kel nodded her head warily.  "But I'm not Blayce.  The one thing he forgot to mention to anyone is that he had a son.  I am his son Deylnar."

            Kel remembered where she was and what had happened.  "Why did you point your sword at me and how did you punch me from way over there?"

            "I was cleaning it.  Then you came in and I stood up to see who it was and I forgot to put my sword down." Deylnar said.  "As for how I punched you, I didn't.  Your dog rammed into your stomach."  

            Kel looked at Jump, sitting ashamedly in the corner.  "Why doesn't it hurt?!?!  I've been rammed like that enough times to know that it hurts."

"Oh right.  Well, I'm a healer.  I should have asked first though, I'm sorry Lady Keladry."

"Kel please." Kel replied, as she finally understood why Jump stopped her.  Deylnar could be her healer.  She could bring him to the king!  Over a meal at the_ Wooden Swan,_ Kel explained her dilemma to Deylnar, who in return offered to help.  

The next morning Kel and Deylnar set out for Corus.  Kel watched Deylnar warily.  He held up his hands and said, "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not going to attack you."

"Why do you not hate me?" Kel asked.

"Should I have reason to?"  Deylnar asked.  "You're nice enough to me."

Kel stared at him dumbfounded.  "But I _killed _your father.  Why would you want to help us?  We are fighting against your country."

"First of all, my father did some disgusting things.  The only reason he didn't kill me for his machines was that I was a little to old and a powerful mage and healer."  Kel's eyes opened widely with shock and horror.  "Scanra attacks for little reason.  They do not care about anything but power and money.  I will swear my fealty to your king once we get to Corus." 

They rode the rest of the way in silence, with only a few questions about each other.  Finally, Kel saw the walls of the palace in the distance.  She challenged Deylnar to a race and won on Peachblossom.  

As they came up to the gates, Kel told the guard her name and why she was there.  After they had groomed their horses and put them in the stable, Kel asked to see the king.  She was told to meet him in the courtyard.  Kel brought Deylnar with her and in front of many witnesses, Deylnar swore fealty to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet.   

Please review!!!!!

Thank you Keita, Camisole, Mystery Warrior Maiden, and  Pegataur Cat


	4. Fallen into love

Disclaimer:  I only own Deylnar, Lord Shalam and his servant.  Everyone else belongs to the marvelous Tamora Pierce.

Thanks to Kenta Divina, clarylissa, Keita, and Camisole for reviewing!! 

Kel and Deylnar left Corus for the Scanra border the next day.  They were camping with the third company that night.  At dinner, Kel ran into a familiar blue-eyed sergeant.  "Dom!" Kel said enthusiastically.  She was relieved to find she still felt weak at the knees when he looked at her or when she looked at him. 

"Hello, Kel." Dom replied, eyes glinting with happiness.  Kel introduced Deylnar to Dom.  The men and Kel quickly ate their dinner.  Dom excused himself and walked outside. Minutes later, Kel started to feel tired and politely told everyone she was going to bed.  On the way back to her tent, Kel bumped into Dom.  

            Kel looked him straight in the eye, unveiling her feelings for the shortest of moments.  Dom looked relieved and love filled his vision.  Her old crush on Dom had gone away, replaced by this other deeper feeling.  She was in love with Dom.  Kel and Dom grabbed each other's hand and walked into the woods, where they had no fear of being seen.  As they walked, they came upon a moonlit pond.  The moonlight illuminated Dom's face and brought sparkles to his eyes.  Then, Kel did the unimaginable.  She kissed Dom. (A/N: sorry 'bout that Keita) At first the kiss was timid, but as she felt Dom adding to it, she made it more passionate. He also deepened the kiss; with such force that Kel almost fell backwards.  She threw her arms around his neck and brought him over to a rock overlooking the luminescent lake.  He sat down, and he on his lap facing him, all the while kissing each other.  Running out of breath, they stopped, only to snag some air for their lungs and return to their expression of feelings for one another.  Kel felt as if she was floating.  "I wasn't sure if you..." Kel started.  

Dom said breathlessly, "I've loved you since I first saw you." And before Kel could say anything, He leaned in and kissed her again.  Kel started tugging at his tunic, but he softly said "No.  I love you Kel, and I'm sure you love me, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me, but if we do this now, we will regret it."

"But I have my charm..." Kel started to reply.

"We are at war.  If they see us, they will use us to hurt each other."  Little did they know, but Dom was right, and they were being watched.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Shalam, I have found a way to defeat Tortall."

            "Yes, my humble servant." Came a cold reply from the throne.

"I saw the Lady Knight with a man. 

"You mean the Lioness? Of course she's with a man!  Gods curse it! She's married! And she's protected and too hard to take."

"No.  The Protector of the Small."

"Hmmm…the Protector of the Small.  Very good.  Very good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel woke up abruptly.  Something was wrong.  She heard Dom call for help. For HELP!! Kel jumped out of her bedroll and grabbed her scabbard with her sword Griffin, along with her glaive.  The horn sounded to wake all still sleeping.  She ran towards the noise.  On the ground, Kel saw signs of a struggle, along with a piece of the tunic Dom had been wearing.  But he was gone.

Please review!!


	5. Mourning what is lost rejoicing what is ...

Raoul and Deylnar were the first to notice the change in Kel's emotions.  After discussing it amongst themselves, they decided to approach Kel.  "Kel?" Raoul asked. "Are you there?"   There was no answer from with in the tent, but they could hear someone sobbing.  

"Kel?" Deylnar inquired.  "I know you're in there.  We're coming in."  Raoul and Deylnar barged into the tent, only to find Kel weeping into her bedroll.  It took them a few minutes to calm her down.  Finally she was able and willing to answer their questions.

"Kel," Raoul started to ask.  "Was there something going on between you and Dom?"

"Kel, please tell us." Deylnar added.

"Yes," Kel replied slowly, as if unsure of the answer, and then suddenly amended, "I think so.  I DON'T KNOW!!" And with that Kel burst out of the tent.  

Moments later in the woods, Lord Shalam and his servant congratulated each other on their success.  "Very good, most humble of all servants.   We now have her in the palms of our hands."

"It is an honor as well as a pleasure working with you my liege."  

"By the next full moon we shall have her."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kel awoke sweating.  She felt as if she had been running for hours.  She started to sit up as she heard the familiar sound of the crunch of paper.  She looked under her hand.  The was a letter with an unfamiliar seal.

**My dearest Keladry,**

**I miss you.  Please come into the woods tonight where we kissed and I will meet you there.  I am deeply sorry I left so abruptly.  It was the only way for me to get out of that rat hole, by feigning my own capture.  I simply wanted to buy you a present, a gift to show my love to you.**

**Yours forever,**

Dom 

Kel nearly yelped with hoy.  Then she remembered where she was. * Don't let a stupid mistake mess you up Mindelan * she thought fiercely to herself.  Kel threw on a dress she carried with her, out of habit.  It was golden gown with a cream border.  Kel walked slowly into the woods.  She saw Dom standing in the clearing.  He was shaking his head "_no"_, gut she ignored it.  She threw her arms around him and kissed him heartily as he kissed back, momentarily forgetting their danger.  Kel suddenly noticed that his hands were tied up.  Someone grabbed Kel and Dom and wrenched them apart.  Kel screamed and thrashed, but her captor was too strong. She and Dom were blindfolded, gagged, and their hands were tied behind their backs.   Kel heard Dom making noise and inched towards the sound, found Dom, and leaned up against him.  He rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep.  Kel woke up to the abrupt stopping of the wagon.  She felt Dom behind her as she woke up. She mentally smiled and snuggled a bit closer to him.  She almost couldn't bear being that close to him and not kissing him, but remembered she was blindfolded, gagged, and had her hands tied behind her back as did he, making that venture impossible.

Kel was tugged roughly from the cart and her blindfold was taken off.  She saw them roughly drag Dom from the cart and remove his blindfold.  Four Scanran soldiers came, two to each captive and removed their gags.  

Kel looked at Dom, who noticed her gaze and mouthed, "I love you Kel."  

Kel replied silently, "I love you too."  They were brought to a castle somewhere near the Tortallian border, because they hadn't ridden that long.  Kel and Dom were thrown into the same cell, shackled on opposite walls so that they could talk but not plot without the guards knowing.  

            Kel and Dom fell asleep on their cots, looking at each other and dreaming of their life when they got out, if they ever would get out.


	6. Hope on the Wings of a Bird

Wow!! I have 17 reviews.  Thanks again to all who reviewed.  

Cami~ can I kill the really mean/bad people? If I can't I don't know how I'll end this….

Also~ please review if you like it…I am running out of ideas.  Please send me some via your reviews or you can email me at MisteryWarrior@hotmail.com.  Thanks!

~Lady of the Shadows

After much hesitation and procrastination (due to school. I hate being a high school freshman..) I give you, my loyal subjects, Chapter 6 * Confetti comes up everywhere as crowds cheer * 

Disclaimer~ all characters belong to the amazing Tamora Pierce, except for Deylnar, Lord Shalam, and Dirpan, who I have created for my own purposes.

**Chapter 6**

Kel heard a familiar chirp.  She glanced up only to find a small sparrow's face peering into hers.  The sparrow was perched gently on her knee.  It was Nari!  Nari had flown in between the bars of the cell.  Nari then perched on Kel's proffered finger.  

"Good bird, good sparrow." Kel crooned, delicately stroking Nari's head.  "Can you bring word to Raoul and the Own?" Nari gave her head a slight bob, affirming Kel's inquiry.  Her movement almost seemed to say, _ "Why do you think I'm here?"_.  Kel plucked a strand of hair from her head.  She nodded her head towards Dom, giving her permission to pluck a hair form his head.  Nari did so and flew out the window.  Kel whispered "Goddess bless." And tears slid slowly down her face.  Her hopes were on the wings of a bird.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nari flew into the camp, chirping shrilly, so that every person put their hands over their ears.  Raoul and Quasim ran towards the sparrow, understanding her message.  Raoul outstretched his large calloused palm and Nari dropped two objects into it, quickly flying over to Quasim, who had found dried cherries in his hand and had held them out for her.  Raoul studied the hairs carefully.  The look on his face told everyone there was something about those hairs that intrigued him.  

"Quasim!" Raoul shouted, like a child who has found a coin in the road. "It's Dom and Kel!"

"Where?"  Quasim said eagerly, looking frantically around.  Although they had only been gone for a few days, Dom and Kel had been sorely missed.

"I don't know." Raoul said somberly.  "Nari brought us strands of their hair." Suddenly it hit Raoul.  Nari was copying what her ancestors had done to help Kel find her kidnapped maid Lalasa and her dog, Jump.  "She's going to lead us to them."

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

            "My most trusted and loyal servant," Lord Shalam called to the servant who he would always find in his shadow. 

"Yes Milord?"  The servant replied, stepping into the dim light let in by the heavy draperies, so filled with dust no one bothered to clean them or open them.  

"Have we any news of the King's advancement?"

"None yet Milord, but I have a feeling they will be coming shortly" he replied with an evil grin twisting his otherwise kind and handsome face.  They were so wrapped up in their evil plans, they failed to notice a movement in the shadows towards the door. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

            "Jon," Alanna said to her king.  "They have Kel and Dom.  Soon they will have the entire third company, for I am sure they will know when the third attacks.  We have to do something."

"We can't do anything, Alanna," King Jonathan replied.  "In case you have failed to notice, we are at war with Scanra. We can't just barge in and say, 'We're taking Keladry and Domitan back' and then waltz right out, unharmed and unhindered.  Plus, we don't even know if they're alive.  What makes you think they are?"

"What gives you so little heart that you think they aren't" Alanna replied, a bit too harshly.  Before Jon could reply to her comment, she put in, "My father told me."  Alanna looked at Jon and in seeing his stubbornness, she glared at him, heart full of hate for a man she once loved.  He wasn't going to do anything and Alanna knew what she had to do.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Kel woke up to see Dom staring at her sadly.  "What is it?" She asked him soothingly, coaxing his answer with the honey dripping in her words.

"Besides the fact that I can't be near you, and can only get close enough to look at you, we have no way to send word to Raoul.  We will never get out of here."

"When you were sleeping, Nari came.  I gave her strands of my hair and she plucked a strand of your hair, so they know we are alive.  They will follow her to us."

"I love it when you're smart." Dom said lovingly as he attempted to blow a kiss to her despite the mass of chains around his wrists.  She looked at him with a loving gaze and suddenly jumped.  They heard the rattle of keys and the steady thump, thump, thump, thump of the jailer's footsteps.  He came to their cell and looked in through the small window in the door and walked by.  Kel and Dom both smiled with relief.  Their time had not yet come.  

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"We need to attack as quickly as possible." Raoul said to the third company and to the rest of the army he was commanding.  

"No you won't." said a voice belonging to a familiar short stocky redhead at the back of the tent.  Alanna walked farther in and smiled.  "thy know that you will attack and are watching our every move.  We will send a search party.  We will limit our numbers to five.  Because I have thought of this brilliant plan, I will go."  

Raoul turned to the army and aid, "I will go with Sir Alanna.  Dom is one of my men and Kel was my squire."

Quasim stood up and said, "I will go too.  You may need my help with the birds."

Dirpan, a muscular young soldier stood up and declared that he would go too to help with the fighting.  Finally, one more stood up.  "As will I." Deylnar said form the back of the tent, near where Alanna had entered.  Everyone had forgotten him once Dom had been captured, except for Kel, and when she was taken, no one remembered his presence.

"A healer?" Dirpan asked in awe.

"No.  A mage." Deylnar said, the word mage dripping with disdain.  

A few hours later, the small rescue party set out on their journey.  They followed ever-faithful Nari.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Any news on the Tortallian Army?" Lord Shalam asked.  

"I have the most important members right here," Deylnar said, as the doors slammed shut behind them and revealed armed guards.  Alanna's eyes snapped open in horror.  They had followed a traitor into a trap.  In all the scurrying to escape, they barely noticed Nari flying free.  Once Alanna did, they realized that, like Kel, their hopes were on the wings of a bird.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Kel and Dom looked up at the slow opening of their door.  In stepped Raoul, Alanna, Quasim, and a soldier named Dirpan.  They were shackled at the wrist.  In their attempts to save them, they too had been caged, letting one bird fly free.  Kel's eyes flew open as Deylnar watched this from the door.  _ He had been behind this all along.  He intercepted my message.  He plotted to capture and kill us all._

 Deylnar walked in and stated,  "I am like Blayce.  He wanted to rule the world.  You killed my father, but I had to forgive you to get into the army's camp.  When my father died, I thought I had lost my chances of filling his spot.  Now I know I have been blessed with another chance; a chance to avenge my father and a chance to conquer everyone.  And it's all your fault, Kel"  

_And it's all my fault.  _Kel thought as the bitter words dripped like poison from his mouth.  Kel's vision started to blur and blink, each time getting darker, until she finally passed out.


	7. On to Battle

Disclamer:  All characters belong to Tamora Pierce except for Dirpan, Deylnar, and Lord Shalam.  

**Thank You To:**

Keita~ yup..More twisting

Lady Arabian Knight

Kenta Divina~ okay, so you were right, this time.  I was debating whether or not to make him evil, but after your comment, I decided to make him bad! J

Cami of Queenscove~ Yeah she is, but isn't everyone, when they're in love?

**Special thanks to:**

Cami of Queenscove and Keita for reviewing every single chapter!! You guys are awesome!!

Please r/r..I need more reviews.  

It was dusk.  All of the others were sleeping, because in prison, there wasn't much else to do.  Kel sighed.  _If only I weren't so foolish in believing Deylnar.  It's all my fault._  She looked out the window, and saw something that horrified her. There was a large black bird slicing through the sky! It was chasing two birds, Sparrows.  Kel recognized Nari as they came closer.  _ Noooo!!_ Kel wanted to shout, but for some reason, beyond her knowledge, she kept quiet. Moments later, the two sparrows zipped in between the bars, into a haven, leaving their enemy outside.  Kel heard a soft jingle and looked frantically around.  Finally she saw the keys, in Nari's talons.  "If only someone could undo them." Kel murmured to herself.  

"I can do that for you." Remarked a voice in front of her.  Kel looked up slowly and saw…Daine (A/N: can't Daine transform with her clothes on? If she can't I give her the powers to do so.)

"Daine." Kel said, almost a little too loud and realized her mistake because all the others started to stir.  After a few minutes of prolonged silence, they settled back into a deep sleep. Daine then took the keys from Nari and unlocked Kel, Alanna, Dom, Raoul, Quasim, and Dirpan.  As Kel stood up and stretched, a familiar gray figure ran up to the window enthusiastically, but silently.  Daine must have warned him of the danger.  Jump stood there holding Griffin, Kel's sword, in the scabbard in his mouth.  Kel walked over to hug him as Jump crazily licked her arm.  Kel grabbed Griffin and walked back to where she had been sitting.  Daine turned into a bird again, grabbed the keys she had gently laid on the floor and went outside the door.  There, she changed into a human again and unlocked the door so that Kel could escape.  Kel ran to the door.  

A few minutes later, a hand grabbed Kel's arm roughly, covered her mouth, and dragged her backwards.  "You think it's going to be that easy?" a voice said behind her, obviously tired and disused.  Kel turned around and almost screamed.  

In front of her was Dom. _ But he was sleeping.  He must have waken up, saw me gone, moved, noticed the unlocked chains, walked out the door and followed me._ He covered her mouth with his lips instead of his hands this time, then kissed her gently pressing his lips against hers.  Kel pulled back, remembering what had gotten them here and where they were.   She looked down and noticed Dom's sword.  "How…?" Kel started to ask.

"It seems that your dog is smarter than he looks, My Lady Knight." Dom replied in the middle of her sentence, and then he smiled brilliantly.   They both walked forward to defeat their foe.

Sorry this is a really short chapter.  I recently got over a writer's block, (a not so major one though) and all I can think of is how to end this story, so I might be able to do two or three more chapters, but then I will have to stop.  I am starting to write a sequel though, because I know where my ideas are headed.  Please review so this story can end happily!!

~Lady of the Shadows


	8. Through the Dust

Disclaimer: All characters but Dirpan, Shalam, Deylnar and the guards are Tamora Pierce's!!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!! Hope you like this one!!

Through the Dust

Dom and Kel were sneaking slowly towards Lord Shalam.  They finally heard him, singing a drinking ballad with his drunken guards.  Kel and Dom stormed into the room where the noise emitted.  Once they entered, they found that the song had only been an illusion, made so that they would be overconfident and run in as they did.  Standing in front of them were 5 armed guards and at the back, overseeing everything, was Lord Shalam.  

One second later, before they could attack, Alanna, Raoul, Quasim, and Dirpan came running into the room, apparently having fallen for the same illusion. When they entered, their eyes opened in shock, but Alanna charged one of the Scanran soldiers.  Lord Shalam quickly saw that they were outnumbered and briskly stepped forward.  Before Kel could spring to action, Dom, Quasim, Raoul, and Dirpan charged the remaining guards, leaving Kel to face Lord Shalam.  

She parried his first blow and struck at his ribs.  Shalam blocked and attacked with a butterfly sweep, Kel ducked and brought her sword up to slice him in half, but Shalam saw her intention and hastily moved aside.  Kel stood up and Shalam charged again.  She blocked his attack with east, but moments later; she realized she was body to body with him.  Lord Shalam let one hand go and reached for something at his waist.  He grabbed his dagger and aimed for Kel's heart.  Suddenly, Kel's Yamani training came back to her.  She grabbed his wrist with one hand, avoiding the edge of the dagger, and flipped him over her shoulder.  Lord Shalam lay on the ground, the wind knocked out of him.  Kel walked over to him, and without second thoughts, ran him through.  All of a sudden, Kel felt her shoulder seize up, her vision flashing with pain, and she noticed that there was a large gash there.   

Holding her arm, she looked around, watching her companions. They were all slowly beating their opponents. Alanna, Raoul, Quasim and Dirpan had all just killed their opponents and were looking behind her in shock. As she was gleaming with pride for her friends, and watching Dom finish his fight, someone came behind her a put a dagger to her neck.  "Don't move one step closer." Her captor said as Dom lopped of his victim's head and started running towards Kel. He stopped in mid-step and joined Raoul, Alanna, Quasim, and Dirpan.  

"Traitor!" Alanna snarled, almost wolf-like.  

"You can call me what you want, but you will remain still if you care for Kel's life."  Deylnar replied with anger.  The Tortallians backed up slowly, as Deylnar's dagger drew a little blood from Kel.  

"But you said.." Dom started

"I am not taking her life, just draining her of strength." Deylnar replied with an evil gleam to his eyes.  Deylnar suddenly gasped and fell forward as Kel jumped out of the way.  In the doorway stood Daine, looking fierce with her bow in hand.  

"Thank you, Daine" Kel said, just before she fell to the floor her vision going black. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dom shouted.  "Alanna, do SOMETHING!!"

Surprised by his sudden outburst, all Alanna could do was run forward to Kel and heal her bleeding wounds. "She will be fine." Alanna said after a few minutes of silence.  Everyone let their breath out in relief, not knowing they were holding it.  After a quick search of the palace, they found that anyone not loyal to Lord Shalam had fled, hearing of the jailbreak.  Dom looked at Kel as they loaded her onto the wagon, to bring back to Corus.  Because he had to go back to the Third Company with Raoul, Quasim, and Dirpan, Alanna would be the one taking Kel back to Corus with an escort of Numair, who had come in form of the black hawk chasing the sparrows (so as not to raise suspicion), Daine, Jump, Nari, and Peachblossom.  Much to everyone's amusement, Peachblossom had been the one pulling the cart with the weapons in it.  

Dom bent over and kissed Kel gently on the lips, his own silent goodbye.  Kel came to briefly and threw her good arm around his neck and kissed him with such fierceness, Dom thought he was going to fall over.  As they finished, everybody clapped and Dom and Kel blushed.  Kel waved goodbye to Dom as she rode away, until they couldn't see each other through the dust.  

Review!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	9. Where Home Awaits

Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belong to Tamora Pierce, the wonderful writer!!!   
  
Thank you to everybody who reviewed!!!! I have 33 reviews now!!! Anyway, I hope you like it and I will try to put up chapter  
10 soon!!!!  
  
Where Home Awaits  
  
  
Kel, Alanna, Daine, Jump, Nari, and Peachblossom arrived at Corus two days later. Kel went to the king and reported  
what had happened. As Kel walked out of the throne room. "KEL!!" Yuki shouted as she streamed down the hall. Kel waited   
for Yuki. Yuki caught up and hugged Kel fiercely. After many minutes of catching up, Kel suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Where's the baby?" She asked, frantically looking around.  
  
"With Neal in our rooms." Yuki replied calmly, "He is a mess. He does not yet know you returned and has been miserable   
since you were reported missing."  
  
"Can I go see him?" Kel asked politely, so she wouldn't offend her Yamani friend.   
  
"Of course!" Yuki replied cheerfully. "It will please him a lot if you told him that you were safe. And then you can   
meet our baby."   
  
Kel and Yuki chatted as they walked to Yuki and Neal's chambers. As Yuki opened the door, Kel saw Neal sitting in a   
chair and singing softly to the baby."Hello Yuki." Neal said sadly.  
  
"Hello darling." Yuki replied, looking lovingly at their baby. "Her name is Dariakel." Yuki said to Kel.   
  
"I know." Neal said, thinking his wife was talking to him.   
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Yuki replied, almost mockingly.  
  
"Then wh-" Neal started to ask as he looked up.  
  
"Hello, Neal," Kel said. Neal's eyes shot open, wide with shock. 


	10. Reunion

Sorry this chapter took so long to put up…life has been so hectic and I had a lot to do..so here it is…chapter 10!!!

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not created by Tamora Pierce (I think you know who they are)

Reviewer Responses:

Kieta: Here is more!!! And yes, Neal is very happy!!

Cami of Queenscove: I thought about it..but it won't work out.  But yes, you can dream

Free2Bme: of course shocking Neal is fun…why else would I write about it!!

Rider-Chick: thank you!! I feel loved

Cinereath: Thank you!! I think that would be great to see Neal's shocked face! Itz fun enough imagining it!!

Kenta Divina: Actually I just kinda wanted to incorporate Kel's name into the baby's name, because she is both Neal and Yuki's friend.. But ya I guess you could say that

JeLLio812: * blushes * thank you sooo much!! I feel very appreciated!!

Snow*Flake: Yeah, I would have to agree with you…he is sweet!! 

Reunion

"Kel?" Neal sputtered, shocked at the entry of his missing friend.

"Who did you think it was, meathead…" Kel replied mockingly with an amused lilt to her voice, "Lord Wyldon?"

"Kel," Neal sighed in relief.  He walked calmly up to her and hugged her tightly (A/N: this is a FRIENDLY hug.  Don't get any ideas..) as if to make sure she was real.  "KEL." Neal cried sobbing into her shoulder. (A/N: I know, I know, way ooc for Neal, but come on, how would you feel if you thought your friend was dead, and you find out they're alive)

"It's alright, Neal, it's okay." Kel crooned soothingly, like a mother to an upset child.  After a few minutes of crying, Neal straightened his back and wiped the tears form his face.

"I'm sorry, Kel.  I thought you were dead.  I missed you a lot." Neal told her, tears still glistening in his eyes.

"It's alright, Neal. _I_ thought _I_ would never see my friends again.  Including you, meathead." After a moment of thought, Kel's voice betrayed the thought she had held at the back of her mind during their tearful reunion.  "Can I hold the baby?" she asked quietly. 

"Of course," Yuki said, her presence momentarily forgotten with the reunion of the two friends.  Yuki handed Kel the baby.  After a minute of holding Dariakel, or Dari as Yuki called her, Kel gave her back to Yuki.  

"Thank you." Kel said, trying to hide the fact that she was envious of the young couple.  "Although I hate to leave, I must tell our other friends that I have returned safely." With that, Kel walked out of the door 

Please r/r!!!


	11. Midwinter

Disclaimer: I own everyone and thing not created by the wonderful Tamora Pierce

A/N: I typed this tonight (along with chapter 10) to make up for not updating for a long, long time..sorry to keep you waiting!!

~ Midwinter ~

            Kel awoke to the peeping of the new head Sparrow, Wren.  Nari had dies peacefully after Kel had returned.  Jump walked over to the bed and licked Kel's hand and nudged it, telling her to get up.  "Alright, alright.  I'm up." Kel told her animals.  

After she dressed, she did a pattern dance with her glaive, the animals watching her intently.  When Kel finished, she bathed and put on a new dress to go to breakfast.  It was a white dress with a gold trim along the edges.  Kel put her now shoulder length hair into a bun, to keep it out of her face while she worked.  Kel opened her presents that had been delivered.  From Neal she received a book on Female Warriors.  Yuki had sent Kel a shushuken, painted with a red and gold dragon.  Owen, Merric, Raoul, Roald, Cleon, Inness, and Anders had all pitched in to buy her a new dagger form the Raven Armoury.  But something was missing.  Dom hadn't gotten her anything, Kel realized with a sigh. _ Stop being so greedy_, Kel thought to herself, but if he didn't love her anymore…_ don't be an idiot, of course he loves you_.  She had sent him a beautifully crafted gold ring with an opal in the center, designed to render any poisons, either put into his food or into weapons that wounded him, useless. Suddenly Kel heard, a quiet knock on the door, so as not to disturb anyone who might be sleeping.  She opened it slowly.

It was Dom!!

"Kel, we need to talk." Dom said hesitantly, as if he didn't want to tell her what he had to say. 

"Okay, Dom.  Please come in." Kel said just as hesitantly, not knowing if she wanted to hear what he had to say, lest it be bad news.

"Thank you." Dom said courteously.  He took out a piece of paper, but dropped it because his hands were shaking.  He knelt down to pick it up and looked at Kel  
            

"What's wrong, Dom? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Kel said, a little surprised at her own words.

"Okay," Dom replied nervously.  He looked down again and she noticed he wore the ring she had given him.  He took her hand and slipped something cold on her finger.  "Kel, will you marry me?"

"WHAT!?!?!" Kel screamed, momentarily unaware of where she was, and extremely shocked.

"Will you marry me?" Dom replied with a little more confidence than before.

Kel quickly composed her self.  "Yes, Domitan of Masbolle, I will marry you." Kel replied with her most Yamini- Lump mask on.

Dom whooped loudly and all of Kel's friends came running to her room.  "She said yes!! She said YES!!"

"Congratulations." Her friends chorused.

"You knew about this?" Kel asked, taken aback at their ability to keep such a large secret from her.

"Who do you think helped Dom convince the King to change the law that said men in the King's own couldn't marry?" Neal drawled, amused.

Kel was speechless for a moment, she had forgotten about that. "You changed the law for me?" Kel asked Dom, her mask starting to deteriorate, her eyes filling with tears of love and happiness.

"You mean the world to me, Kel.  I would go to the ends of the world for you.  If I couldn't marry you when I was in the own, I would resign so that I could marry you, because I couldn't stand not being with you. I love you, Kel, possibly more than you can imagine."

"I love you to." Kel said and passionately kissed her sergeant, her future husband, not caring who saw. Her friends broke out into applause, but instead of breaking away, they deepened their kiss and broke apart only to shove their friends out and to close the door.  Then, suddenly, the breakfast bell rang.

So what do you think??? Should I keep going, make an epilogue, or make a sequel?? You tell me!! Please review!!


	12. Preparations

**For all of my awesome reviewers who wanted more:**

Chapter 12

Preparations

The next day, Kel and Dom went and told Kel's parents of their upcoming wedding. "Why Kel, that's wonderful!" Ilane explained once her daughter had settled down and had told her parents about Dom's proposal.  

"Congratulations," Piers said gruffly to his future son-in-law, tears wetting his eyes. Ilane escorted Dom and Piers out of the room with a simple explanation.

"Time to make wedding preparations.  You two should go out and talk for a while.  You may be bored by our talk." Piers and Dom walked out of the room, discussing hunting techniques.

"First, we need to put together a list of guests so we can send out the invitations."

"Dom and I did that yesterday.  It took us about 7 hours, but we finally finished." Kel explained as she handed her mother the list of guests. 

 "There are about 100 people on that list!!" Ilane exclaimed, surprised, as Kel shot her an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry for having so many relatives and friends!!" Kel replied tartly

"Don't talk to me like that." Ilane said curtly, then surprised by her own words, meekly said, "We need to make sure there are refreshments and seating for everyone."

Ilane and Kel finally decided that the wedding meal would be suckling pig, roast goose, bread with preserves, and most importantly, lettuce salads. "To make sure Neal eats his vegetables." Kel explained at her mother's questioning look. 

After about two months of planning, they finally went to Lalasa to design Kel's wedding dress.

"It must be something simple but dazzling, something that will draw the eyes to her, but not shining enough so that people only focus on the dress itself." Ilane told Lalasa, who, with small nods, agreed with Kel's mother.  

Kel suddenly had an idea.  "Because the only part of the ceremony itself will be on horseback, the dress should have a cape that trails to the hindquarters of the horse, to give the idea of a flowing lengthy dress."  

"Good, milady." Lalasa answered to her old employer, a little surprised at Kel's quick thinking.  

Three months later the dress was finished.  It was a white, milky full-length dress, skin-tight until just below the hips, where it flared out to accentuate Kel's feminine curves.  Around the dress, pearls were sewn into the fabric, in the design of flowers, to represent spring and a new life.  The sleeves went about three-quarters of the way down Kel's arm then tapered out, just barely brushing the floor.  The neckline was inlaid with diamonds; showing a little more than was modest.  As much as Kel protested, Lalasa and Ilane persisted in leaving the neckline at that length.  Kel had a veil, made of silky white lace, and embroidered with the same flower pattern that the pearls created on the dress.  Fully over her face, the veil reached Kel's waist, the back ending just below the back of Kel's knees.  Along with the dress was a flowing cape that dragged about two feet behind Kel, the edge inlaid with the same size and quality diamonds as the neckline of the dress.  It was meant to be laid upon the back of a horse behind the saddle.  The horse she was riding for the beginning of the ceremony, rightfully named Snowdrift for her snowy color, was gentle tempered and sweet.  

Dom was to walk down the aisle in his King's own uniform (A/N: do they actually have uniforms?? I thought I remembered reading about them, but I could be wrong.. and if so..what did they look like??) and wait as Kel was escorted by her father, while riding Snowflake, up to him.  Dom would help Kel dismount and the ceremony would begin.

As the wedding crawled closer, Kel started to count the days and finished some last minute preparations.  Three days before the wedding, the men set out to hunt for the exquisite animals that would be sacrificed and eaten for the wedding dinner as the women harvested the lettuce and started their fires to bake the bread and meat the hunters would bring home.

Everything was ready, and Dom was in place.  Kel sat upon Snowdrift and looked at the crowd of people she and Dom had invited to the wedding.  The music started up and Piers took Snowdrift's reins.  He walked slowly down the aisle towards Dom, whose mouth was wide open at the shock of seeing this beautiful creature, his wife-to-be, ride down the aisle, all eyes upon her.  

Kel's hair was unbound under her lace veil, diamonds strategically placed all over her chestnut colored hair.  Everyone noticed that she wore only a slight touch of lip rogue and such a faint trace of cheek paint, so that it seemed as if she were blushing. Dom took Kel's hands in his and gently placed her on the ground after lifting her off of Snowdrift.  They took hands and waited for the long ceremony to end.  Finally, after what seemed like hours to both the bride and groom, came the ending words of the ceremony. "You may now kiss the bride."  Dom carefully and slowly lifted Kel's veil, heart pumping loudly and wildly, and gently eased his lips upon Kel's.  She returned his kiss with such passion, he found it hard to think, and harder to constrain any thoughts he shouldn't be thinking at this time.  They finally broke, taking a deep breath and the crowd broke into applause.  Dom announced, "Let the festivities begin!" After hours of feasting, playing games, and much drinking, Kel and Dom retired for the night, the guests applauding them as they climbed the stairs to their new chambers.

There's chapter 12 and I think that just about sums up the story. Do you want me to keep rambling on about their married life?? Or write an epilogue about it?? Or even write a sequel about them?? Or should I write a sequel about their children?

Anyway, please review with any ideas, and as always, compliments, advice, criticism, and flames are welcome!!


End file.
